greybarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Koriana
Bio Koriana heirs from the tundras to the north, where her father owns a keep at the base of a great mountain, from which Black snow falls. Her family is known as the Clan of the Raven Snows, for that reason Koriana has porcelain skin, broken only by a scar that goes across her eye, she has braided black hair, and wears a fur cloak. she carries a large, black stone sword, forged from the fires of her family's mountain She has arrived from Greybark after being expelled from The Raven Snows, on a quest to keep her Father's Clan from being conquered by her greedy Uncles army, prepping to march sometime during the Winter. Stats HP: 25 Damage: d10 Moves Bend Bars, Lift Gates When you use pure strength to destroy an inanimate obstacle, roll+Str. ✴On a 10+, choose 3. ✴On a 7-9 choose 2. •It doesn’t take a very long time •Nothing of value is damaged •It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise •You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort Armored You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. Signature Weapon This is your weapon. There are many like it, but this one is yours. Your weapon is your best friend. It is your life. You master it as you master your life. Your weapon, without you, is useless. Without your weapon, you are useless. You must wield your weapon true. Choose a base description, all are 2 weight: •  Sword •  Axe •  Hammer •  Spear •  Flail •  Fists Choose the range that best fits your weapon: •  Hand •  Close •  Reach Choose two enhancements: •  Hooks and spikes. +1 damage, but +1 weight. •  Sharp. +2 piercing. •  Perfectly weighted. Add precise. •  Serrated edges. +1 damage. •  Glows in the presence of one type of creature, your choice. •  Huge. Add messy and forceful. •  Versatile. Choose an additional range. •  Well-crafted. -1 weight. Choose a look: •  Ancient •  Unblemished •  Ornate •  Blood-stained •  Sinister Heirloom When you consult the spirits that reside within your signature weapon, they will give you an insight relating to the current situation, and might ask you some questions in return, roll+CHA. ✴On a 10+, the GM will give you good detail. ✴On a 7-9, the GM will give you an impression Multiclass Dabbler (Quest) When you dedicate yourself to a mission through prayer and ritual cleansing, state what you set out to do: • Slay _______, a great blight on the land • Defend _______ from the iniquities that beset them • Discover the truth of _______ Then choose up to two boons: • An unwavering sense of direction to _______. • Invulnerability to _______ (e.g., edged weapons, fire, enchantment,etc.) • A mark of divine authority • Senses that pierce lies • A voice that transcends language • A freedom from hunger, thirst, and sleep The GM will then tell you what vow or vows is required of you to maintain your blessing: • Honor (forbidden: cowardly tactics and tricks) • Temperance (forbidden: gluttony in food, drink, and pleasure of the flesh) • Piety (required: observance of daily holy services) • Valor (forbidden: suffering an evil creature to live) • Truth (forbidden: lies) • Hospitality (required: comfort to those in need, no matter who they are) Bonds Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Human Category:Good Category:Jacob